More Than Meets The Eye
by MidnightMoon101
Summary: In order to get rid of the Alpha, Scott and Stiles move to Mystic Falls. But the town isn't as normal as it seems to be, and our heroes will find out that werewolves aren't the only supernatural beings that exist  Teen Wolf x Vampire Diaries crossover
1. Chapter 1

**School Cafeteria, Beacon Hills High School**

"I have a plan on how to get rid of the Alpha!" Stiles suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat next to his friend who was randomly playing with his food.**  
><strong>

"Not now Stiles,'' Scott barely said, his tone showing that he was upset.

''Huh. Still upset about the break up with Allison?"

''She doesn't want to speak with me since the Alpha incident at school, she doesn't even want to see my face" he sadly stated.

"Well then, you won't miss her when we go to Mystic Falls."

"But I know that-wait, what? Backup, Mystic Falls? Where's that? Wait, didn't we have a lacrosse match against them? Stiles, what's this about?" Scott asked, baffled by his friend's not-so-subtle statement.

"It's in Virginia and yes, but they lost thanks to you. Anyway, remember those exchange programs they introduced last year?" Stiles asked.

Scott nodded.

"Well I figured out that with the Alpha on our tracks and Derek being dead (which I still can't believe it) we needed something quick.'' He took a pause and continued, "So I figured out that we can't take down the Alpha by ourselves nor can we call the police."

Scott again nodded understandably.

"Therefore, the only solution was to get out of town," Stiles continued explaining.

"But Stiles, you don't have to leave, the Alpha's only after me," Scott made a point thinking that he couldn't let his friend make that kind of sacrifice.

"True," he agreed, "But who else can help you out with your 'werewolf secret'. Come on, you're lost without me. And besides, I don't want the Alpha coming after me if he won't be able to find you," he added a chuckle to the last part.

Scott was still skeptical about the whole ordeal even though his friend's words were true. Stiles noticed his friend's uneasiness.

"Scott, would you rather kill an innocent person just because the Alpha want to, or wait for the whole thing to blow?" Stiles reasoned.

Scott looked over at the table where Allison was sitting, which apparently Jackson also joined in. Lydia wasn't there and so it was the perfect opportunity for Jackson to "get closer" with Allison. Scott turned to his friend, pain could be clearly be seen in his eyes because his ex-girlfriend was laughing and having a great time with his so-called enemy.

"Okay," he sighed. It could be the perfect opportunity to get Allison out of his head.

"It's not like we're gonna be gone forever, it's only gonna be for two months," Stiles informed him. "Maybe we'll find ourselves some hot girls ," he playfully nudged his best friend.

Scott smiled at that comment.

"See? It's not that bad! So tonight we'll ask our folks to sign these forms," he magically took out two folders from his backpack, one which he handed to Scott. "And in a few days we're good to go," he smiled.

Scott looked over the contents of the folder and had to admit the plan was genius. Not only will the Alpha stop looking for him, but he'll also (for once in a long time) live a normal life, free of werewolf stuff. Maybe this whole trip will even be fun.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, and remember suggestions are always welcome.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf don't belong to me, they belong to CW Network and MTV.

Also, Derek will make an appearance later in the story ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Salvatore Boarding House, <strong>

**Early in the morning.**

"_Adiuva me locus Stefan_"

"_Adiuva me locus Stefan_"

"Help me locate Stefan!"

Purple sparkles ignited on the map laying on the table, thus damaging it. A strong smell of sulfur was present in the air.

"Still not working?" Caroline asked.

"No," Bonnie sighed, folding the map. "Klaus doesn't want him and Stefan to be found.''

"How are on earth are we going to save Stefan?" Caroline asked frustrated, sitting down next to a pile of old books.

"It seems that Klaus has a witch on his side since none of my spells work," Bonnie frowned. "Nothing, nothing, nothing," she continued flipping the grimoirs, hopeful she might find a useful spell.

"Damon, care to join us?" the blonde vampire turned to a man standing by the window, upset by the fact that the man took no whatsoever participation in their desperate search for his younger brother.

"Hmm." Damon moaned, taking a sip from his glass of whiskey. His eyes were transfixed on the window, watching the sun's rays making their way through the darkness.

"You know we'd really need an extra hand," the young witch scowled, trying to get the vampire's attention.

"Damon!" Caroline shouted.

"Shush it Blondie," Damon snapped, turning his head to Caroline. Massaging his temples, he put his glass of whiskey down on a nearby table. "What do you want me to do? Search the globe for Stefan?" he slowly advanced towards them. He abruptly stopped in front of Bonnie "We have nothing on us, okay? No hocus pocus, mystical potions or any magical rocks," he kicked some random books laying on the floor. "Right now, the only person's safety I care about is Elena's," he finished in a softer voice, his blue eyes showing sincerity.

He slumped in a leather chair. "Stefan sacrificed everything for me, and the least I owe him is to keep Elena safe. How am I supposed to do that if I'm not here?" he asked.

Bonnie and Caroline stayed quiet, Damon was right. Even though the ritual was over, It didn't mean that Elena was safe; She needed someone to keep an eye on her, and the only person who could do that was Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls High School, <strong>

**Later that day.**

"Elena."

"Elena!"

"Yes Mr. Saltzman?" Elena answered, her thoughts having been interrupted by the history teacher.

"You seemed very distant from the lesson. Are you sure you're okay?" Concern could be detected in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I just have some stuff going on in my life," Elena looked in to Alaric's eyes. He nodded, understanding the hidden message behind the girl's words.

He turned his head away towards the class, "Okay class, as you know, we have two new students due to the exchange program-"

Elena's attention turned away from the teacher, and continued analyzing her own life. How did it all come to this? Her aunt was dead. John was dead. Her boyfriend was God knows where somewhere in the world with a psycho thousand-year-old hybrid werewolf/vampire. And she might have some hidden feelings for the older Salvatore brother. Why couldn't she just have normal problems like any normal teenage girl? Was this her destiny? To be surrounded by death and grief?

"Stilinsky Sa-"

Elena realized how caught in her thoughts she was because she hadn't noticed the two strangers sitting by the teacher's desk.

"Stiles. It's Stiles," the boy corrected the teacher. Alaric gave him an uneasy look, "Stiles," he warily repeated and noted down the name in his book.

"And McCall, Scott." The teacher presented the boy standing next to 'Stiles'."Hi," he awkwardly waved to the class.

"Well boys make yourselves comfortable" Alaric pointed to the empty seats as a sign for them to sit down.

Elena observed that the boy named Scott took the seat behind her while the boy called "Stiles" took the seat between Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey," she heard a whisper. Tracing the source she saw that it came from the new student behind her. She turned around, meeting the boy's brown eyes.

"Can I borrow a pen?" he whispered desperately.

"Sure," Elena politely smiled while searching in her bag for an extra writing instrument. With a triumphing 'aha' she found the object she was looking for.

"Here you go," she handed the pen to Scott.

"Thanks," he gratefully replied with a big smile, "You're a lifesaver."

Elena unwillingly grinned. Maybe life wasn't that gloomy.

* * *

><p>As always, thoughts and suggestions are welcomed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Beacon Hills.**

''Tell me where Scott McCall is!''

With lacrosse practice having long ended before, the changing room was a tranquil place, suitable enough for one person to deeply contemplate the events that have happened in the past few months. However, that person's thinkful state was shortly disrupted by a forceful hand suddenly taking him by the shirt and slamming his body against the lockers.

"What the-who the hell are you?" The jock genuinely shouted out of fear due to the stranger's firm and dangerous hold on him.

''It doesn't matter who I am. Now answer this question…..Jackson? Where is Scott McCall right now?'' The unknown person dangerously asked.

''How the hell should I know? Scott McCall is a freak of nature!''

'The person once again squeezed his hold on the shirt and again slammed the jock against the hard lockers.

''I won't ask again. Where is Scott McCall?''

''Who the hell are you? Are you the one giving him all the juice? I knew that freak playing lacrosse was too good to be true!''

With his current method leading to nowhere, the person spontanously changed his approach. With a quick fast move he grasped the boy's neck.

''Look, I'm losing my patience here. Where is Scott McCall?'' The stranger's grip on the jock's neck became stronger by the minute, slowly making his breathing harder.

''M-M-Mystic Fallls I-I think it was. I-I swear that's what I-I k-know!'' Jackson chocked upon his words trying to gasp for air.

The unknown person instantly released his hold on the victim. ''Thank you,'' the stranger said, exiting the room and leaving Jackson wheezing on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls High.<strong>

''And like that boy…Stilles? Really what kind of name is Stilles? Anyway, he was totally flirting with me.'' Caroline continued narrating her day.

Elena unwillingly chuckled. Good old Caroline. Despite what has happened to her in the past few months, she still hadn't changed at all. Vampire or not.

''How is this funny to you?'' Caroline asked baffled by her friend's earlier reaction. What was so funny?

''Nothing. Keep going.'' Elena smiled.

''And when I turned he- Damon what the hell are you doing here?'' Caroline frowned to the man coming towards them.

Elena's mind suddenly focused on the older Salvatore brother.

''Damon.'' She gasped. Why was he here?

''Hello to you too Elena,'' he grinned, taking off his sunglases, ''Blondie,'' he gave a small nod to Caroline, as a sign of politeness rather than a genuine interest in seeing her there.

''What are you doing here?'' Elena suspiciously asked. Damon being there was not a good sign. Usually, bad things tended to happen when Damon was present.

''Nothing. Just checking if you're okay,'' he again displayed his famous grin, however this time with an air of concern behind it.

Elena almost blushed. She quickly composed herself and give him a short, serious reply, ''Well I'm okay. So you can go now.''

Damon pretended to look hurt by her statement.

''Hello? I'm here!'' Caroline interjected, clearly offended by them ignoring her presence.

Damon just simply ignored her. ''See ya, Elena,'' he gave off a dazzling white smile, leaving the two girls standing confused.

''What is his problem?'' Caroline again frowned. ''Okay, as I was telling you, when I turned he-'' Caroline continued babbling about the so-called Stilles.

''Hey Elena!'' The voice of a boy came from the distance. Turning around, she identified the boy running towards her direction. It was Scott McCall.

Elena smiled. At least one person was _normal_ in her life.


End file.
